Falling
by AbayJ
Summary: A look into lives of women in Port Charles. Slash Warning.
1. Prologue: Vindicated

**Title**: Falling  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ**  
Rating**: M (For Slash, Language, Violent Themes)  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything, I'd be rich!  
**Genre**: Alternate Reality/Romance/Angst/Humor/Drama/Slash/Songfic  
**Summery**: A look into the lives of women in Port Charles.  
**Couples**: Courtney/Carly, Faith/Skye, and Alexis/Sam (no, they are not related, Alexis is NOT her mother.) (Hints of: Journey, LuSam, CarSon, Rexis, Jaxis, SkyLo, and Laith.)  
**Author's Note**: Mostly this story will contains slash between two sets of women.  
**Author's Note II**: This is just for the characters so you can see what their lives are like. After this, you will see them in the couple form.  
**Author's Note III**: These tales will be told in style of Songfics. This song is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional  
**Author's Note IV**: Some of these are in first person, only because I switch somewhere along the line...I may do either, I haven't decided. First person may fit but Third looks better. I'll think on it and let me know what you think.  
**Author's Note V**: I'm a review whore, so pay the fare and make me happy:)

* * *

**Falling**

**Prologue: Vindicated****  
**

* * *

_Hope dangles on a string...Like slow spinning redemption_

She stumbled into the smoke invested bar, she wasn't use to this. She didn't do this. She was strong, she was a wonder woman. After all, no one would suspect to see miss perfect here. Not miss snooty foot Courtney. She was held on some kind of pedestal, a pedestal she had no business being on. No want to be on. Closing her eyes once she sits down, she takes in a deep breath of the air that was around her, it was dirty. She was dirty. It seemed almost fitting.

Looking at the bartender, she gave him a small smile and order a beer. No fancy champagne, not fancy glass. Just a bottle of beer, a bottle that would fit well in her hand. Watching the bartender pop the top and place a napkin in front of her, finally placing the beer there too. She gave him a nod, and picked it up. Taking a long swig that took most of the beer down her throat.

Then she took a breath that was more like a sigh and she swiveled her chair around to look out in the crowd. This was where she belonged, this was where she wanted to be.

* * *

_Winding in and winding out...The shine of it has caught my eye_

A short blast of wind had her tightening her coat around her. She hated this time of the year. she hated the cold, she hated the wind, and she hated the snow. She hated everything about winter. It was a horrible little thing. Closing her eyes, she breath in the harsh hair and looked out onto the nearly frozen water of the pier. She couldn't jump, she wouldn't make it past the ice. It was to hard. To deep. Which was sad. Tonight, she felt like jumping.

Bringing her hand to her face, she stroke where the bruise was. He hadn't missed this time, she had expected him too. He wasn't drunk this time, he was just angry. He was just angry at me, angry at the entire world. Closing my eyes, I feel a single tear slide down the bruise. This was now her life, a man who no longer loved her, who was more angry with her then anyone. Why, she wasn't sure. She was a good wife, a good mother, she loved him and her family.

Carly Corinthos, though, wasn't enough for him. She doubted she would ever be enough for him.

* * *

_And roped me in...So, mesmerizing, so hypnotizing_

Red hair, red cheeks, everything about Skye Quartermaine was red, but her heart, her heart was different. Her heart was black. Black as midnight. It was kind of like a bruise really, it started out red, went to blue, to green, to purple, and finally black. Her heart was a large bruise in the sent of her chest. She wasn't alone, at least, not anymore. She knew a thousand of women in Port Charles who heart was black. One of her best friends heart was black...like hers. Maybe that was why they had clicked so well.

She put the vodka down, her one addiction besides rejection, and stood up. Moving to the mantel and picking up a picture. How could you have it all but loose it in a blink of an eye. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, at least, not in all the Harlequin romance novels she read it didn't. You won the guy, or the guy won you, and then you lived happily ever after.

What a bunch of bull shit. Stuff like that, those books, gave little girls false hope and women dreams that were unattainable. Happiness, in her case, was unattainable. It had always been, and it would be forever. After all, beneath her beauty, laid a black heart. Happiness and black had never went together.

* * *

_ I am captivated...I am vindicated...I am selfish...I am wrong...I am right_

"DUCK!" That was the last thing I had heard from my bodyguard before he had been shot to the ground by some damn punk who thought he could gain my dead husband territories from by killing me. I guess at least, I was lucky this time. The bullet had pierced my guard heart, which had been only inches from me. That was the worst part about being with a man in the ally, you got to close.

Pushing the lifeless body off of me, I looked down. Blood covered me. I was covered in blood that just a few minutes ago, I had tasted after I nipped his neck. I stand up and look around, the gunman must have left, but I pull out my own gun though, in case and I look around. Then I look back down at the body, and I felt nothing. I had been about to fuck this man, and now he was dead and yet, I didn't care. I couldn't care, I was to used to this. I was to used to death.

Death was quickly becoming my best friend, everyone I was around, wound up dead. I was wondering would I be next? After all, I didn't care anymore. Living was like a black hole. It started slowly. Pulling you in slowly before in one moment, it sucked you full. It wasn't mine time to be sucked yet. I should be grateful, but I didn't feel grateful, instead, I felt almost disappointed.

* * *

_I swear I'm right...Swear I knew it all along_

This wasn't what my life was supposed to be like, I was a lawyer, I was a strong, prepared, and the best damn lawyer in PC. It felt as though I had lost that though. I wasn't that person. I wasn't. I was weak, I was a mess, and I was the worst damn wife in PC. I was the worst person in all of Port Charles. I had ruined the best relationship of my life all because of one night. One night in the bed of my ex-husband bed.

I had the life I had always wanted, two daughters, a husband who loved me. Who GOT me...did anyone know how where that was? He got me but a night with to much wine, to many memories, and without touch for so long of my husband's so long, it fit. Closing my eyes, I look up at the ceiling and hold back tears, I close my suitcase and pick up. The weight up my world in it.

This was it, this was the end of the one relationship I had been sure would last. Looking at my bedroom, I take the first step out of it, the worst step of my new life. A new beginning...a new chance to ruin my life all over again. I shut the bedroom door, shutting the door on my happiness. I look at the Nanny that had the girls and I give the best smile I could. Following them. Following them anywhere they wanted...following them where I could start over.

* * *

_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well...I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"Goodbye." His words hit me hard and I only reach up my hand. He was leaving again, this time, I had no idea for how long, I had no idea where, and the worst part, I couldn't make myself ask where. I didn't do that, I didn't ask. Not anymore at least. Taking a breath, I wait for the door close and a sense of freedom that hadn't been presence since he came home. Taking a breath, I fall against the couch. This wasn't fair, to him, to her, to anyone. None of this was fair but at the same time, I couldn't break his heart.

Not like she had before. Taking a breath, I place my hands in my hands and turn it to the side, looking at our wedding picture. That had been our last day of happiness that I could remember. Which had the saddest part of this whole thing. It was three years ago, three years ago since she was happy. Shaking my head, I lean back against the couch.

How did one gain happiness again once it had been gone so long? Were you ever able to do that? I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Part I: Done...now tell me whatcha ya think. 


	2. Part I: The Secrets In The Telling

**Title**: Falling  
**Author**: Ashley Marie aka AbayJ  
**Rating**: NC-17 (For Slash, Language, Violent Themes)  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything, I'd be rich!  
**Genre**: Alternate Reality/Romance/Angst/Humor/Drama/Slash/Songfic  
**Couples**: Courtney/Carly, Faith/Skye, and Alexis/Sam (no, they are not related, Alexis is _NOT_ her mother.) (_Hints of: Journey, LuSam, CarSon, Rexis, Jaxis, SkyLo, and Laith_.)  
**Summery**: A look into the lives of women in Port Charles.  
**Key**: _Italics_ Song lyrics  
**Author's Note**: Mostly this story will contains slash between two sets of women. You are warned!  
**Author's Note II**: This song is The Secrets In The Telling by Dashboard Confessional  
**Author's Note III**: I decided first person sounds better for this fic...later on, if it gets confusing, let me know and I'll change it.  
**Author's Note IV**: I'm a review whore, so pay the fare and make me happy :)

* * *

**Falling**

**Part I: The Secrets In The Telling**

* * *

_The signal is subtle...We pass just close enough to touch...No questions, no answers_

She was different, I could tell, she still had some innocence about her, maybe that was why I was drawn to her. I knew her of course, she was my husband's best friend, wife. We had shared dinner before, even a bottle of wine. But we didn't really communicate outside of that. Why would we? It's not as if we really cared what the other did. She went on with her life, I went on with mine, and it worked. But now she was here, looking sad, angry, and dissatisfied with life in general. Not unlike me.

"Late to be out tonight?" I say when she takes the last step to the pier. I had been standing her for an hour now and I was beginning to get cold, but I wasn't ready to go home. I wasn't sure if I would be able to ever again.

"I could say the same." She mummers and wraps her coat closer around her and moves to stand next to me. I could feel her warmth radiate.

"How do you stay so warm?" I ask, making simple conversation because it seemed easier then anything else. Easier then asking her why she was here, or having her ask the same. After all, how did you tell someone you were avoiding home because your husband hated you and the world.

"Layers." She says and turns her head and give me a small smile. I smile back, first genuine smile of the night.

"Layers, I'll have to remember that." I say quietly and she nods.

"I should get home, you should too Carly." She mummers, and I nod, but neither of make any move to leave. I guess both of us were avoiding home.

"I don't want too." I say, she looks at me again and I just shrug, what was the use of not saying the truth. "Do you?" I ask her. She probably did, she had the perfect husband.

"No, not really." She says and makes me eat my words nearly. I guess assuming wasn't always the best thing.

"Wanna go to Jake's?" I ask, I needed a stiff drink.

"I was already there." Her yes were focused on the icy water. "But I can join you for another." I only laugh and give her a nod and smile when she turns to me.

We begin to walk, our shoulder's nearly bumping each other. This could be fun, and I began to wonder why we had never down this before.

* * *

_We know by now to say enough...With only simple words_

"Watch where you are going!" I yell when a person bumped into me, I was in a hurry. I didn't need all of this, I didn't need to be bumped into by some blind idiot. Then I look up and notice it wasn't just anyone, it was one of my best friends. "Skye...oh, sorry." I tell her and back away. She looked different. She looked sadder, if that was possible.

"It's okay...Where are you off too?" She asks and looks at my blood cover suit. "Never mind." She says, she knew my job, after all, who didn't. I was the black widow, mobster queen of all of Port Charles.

"I didn't kill anyone." I say in a hushed whisper. She was one of my few friends that weren't involved in this world. Instead, she was against it, probably because of Lorenzo. He had nearly gotten her kill and had gotten their daughter killed, which I was sure, she would have preferred to be dead.

"That's a wonderful idea." She mummers with a sarcastic flint. I only role my eyes. She looks back at me and grabs my wrist this time. "We need to get you cleaned up." She says and begins to drag me towards her lake house. I only follow because she was right.

* * *

_With only subtle turns...The things we feel alone for one another_

"May I sit here?" I ask as I look down at the small raven hair woman. It was late but Kelly's seemed full. Kelly's actually never seemed to be empty though.

"Sure, go ahead." She mummers, not looking up and I grin to myself. It seemed if most people were to busy to do anything anymore. As if the menu was more important then looking at the person to see who would be sharing your table.

"Thanks." I mummer and sit down. The girls were already in bed at the hotel, but I had desire to stay there. I had needed to get out and some how, I wound up here.

"No problem." Her voice stops me and her smile nearly shocks me. For some one who had just seemed so rude at first, she was actually totally different. "I'm sorry, I was looking at something on my shirt...stains bother me."

I only smile, knowing they did me as well. I hated stains, on my clothing or my daughters. "No problem, I know exactly what you mean."

"I had a feeling you do." She only says and lifts her menu back up, not before I see her small smile.


End file.
